


Christmas Togetherness

by Shatterpath



Series: Smut 69 Table & BlackSheildScienceThunder [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returns to his lovers after visiting Asgard for the Winter Solstice to celebrate Christmas with his new family and team. Sif comes along to meet them all and quickly learns why he adores them so. </p><p>Team merriment and some foursome lovin'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my adoration of writing the piece that led to this and the fascinating combination of my now beloved OT4. In a comment thread with a reader, I said. 'Oh, and there's a sequel to this when a Very Curious (and skeptical) Sif follows Thor home to meet the rest of his pack. I get to explore them some more through the eyes of someone 'new'. And I definitely need to shock her that it's not Steve that is Thor's rough playmate, but the little redhead.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"If you were to spend a mere week with them, a fortnight at most, and you would understand."

The words haunted Sif, drummed at her mind, taunted her. Not merely the words, but the way in which Thor spoke of them, the adoring warmth, the thread of sensual humor. Not merely for his Jane, but for the two who had joined him in what would equate to an unusual-- but not unheard of-- line marriage. 

Who were these people? She had trouble believing they were more than mere mortals who would turn her liege's head to foolishness.

"Perhaps once we finish with this rabble, I will take you up on that offer."

"Be cautious, old friend. You may find yourself reluctant to leave."

And that was how Sif found herself standing at Thor's side when the bifrost delivered them to the roof of the Avengers Tower. She noted how he paused there in the icy gravel scuffed by many feet, staring at a corner, his expression tortured. There had lain the device that Loki had manipulated his friend into building, the device that brought an army not of this world to destroy it. It was here that Thor and his Midgardian fellowship had made their stand. The tales of that battle had fascinated any Asgardian blessed enough to be close enough to hear the tales from Thor's lips. How far the frail Midgardians had come!

The sprawling metropolis around the tower was certainly nothing that had ever existed on this world in the past. Geometric and unsightly, it sprawled out in loud, cold, stinking chaos to the bodies of water hemming it closely in. even the beauty of sunset beyond the graying clouds could not soften that. Yet, there was a vibrancy to it that was so characteristic of Midgard, an excess of energy like the short, hot fires of their lives.

"Behold New York!"

"Good day, Master Thor. Welcome home. I see we have a visitor."

The voice had come from nowhere, the pitch of the cultured tones just at the edge of hearing. Sif narrowed her eyes and Thor merely laughed.

"Thank you for your welcome, Jarvis! I have brought my shield-sister, the Lady Sif, to visit. It seems my tales of my exploits here were not enough to quell her curiosity."

As if the man had hot practically dared her to come, Sif groused to herself and fired him a dire look that did nothing to cow him.

With a roar of fire, a man-sized object suddenly shot up the side of the tower and hovered intently above them, white plasma fire roaring from all four extremities.

"Tony! Greetings my friend!"

"Good to see you, Big Guy," a synthesized voice called out over the wind. "I see you brought company."

With a crunch of gravel, the mechanical man landed gracefully and regarded them from a featureless face and glowing, rectangular eyes. There was a certain utilitarian elegance in the red and gold plates, the intricacies of the machine's design.

"Man of Iron, my shield sister, the Lady Sif."

Instantly, the metal man's body language eased and Sif started when the face lifted away to reveal that it was no mere machine, but a fantastical suit of armor!

"Oh, ok. If she's family, that's cool. Tony Stark, Iron Man."

His grip was strong, but not crushing, more proof that the suit was as sophisticated as it appeared.

"It is… good to meet one of Thor's new companions at last."

Something crashed violently open just out of sight and Tony winced. "Dammit, Steve! Don't make me have to replace that thing again."

Sif recognized the name as to belonging to the man whom had joined Thor's line and turned towards the sound. When he skidded into view, she was surprised once more. He was a fine specimen, tall and well-built and handsome of face. The plainness of his garb and that ridiculously boyish haircut hardly suited a warrior, though it was clear they had caught the locals unprepared. Perhaps he was more dramatic given proper preparations for battle or visiting dignitaries. The colorful shield was eye-catching at least, standing out as target, protection and weapon. Thor had spoken with great detail the prowess of the thing.

"Steven!"

Torn between delight and wariness, the man hesitated, but let Thor wrap him up in a crushing embrace that would have left a normal human broken in multiple places. He didn't take his eyes off of the stranger, a fact that Sif noted with a certain satisfaction.

"Gang's all here," Tony called out, a mixture of relaxed and wary. "'Cept Bruce. He good, Jarvis?"

"Yes sir. His calm has been maintained with a brief explanation."

"Good."

Sif jumped again when two far smaller humans seemed to melt from the impossibly scant cover on the roof. There were few who could fool her acute senses and she even now was revising her opinions of this fellowship. Archer and spy watched her silently, eyes intent, body language closely echoing the other. If Sif had any doubts who the female was, the fiery hair was a dead giveaway.

"Well, if you vouch for her, Thor," Steve was saying, his tone polite but with a tense thread to it. "We should head in like civilized people. And I know there's a certain lovely scientist who's missed you."

"I confess that I was surprised that she did not accompany you to the roof."

"Avengers business," Natasha said dryly, her body language still rigidly alert even as she leaned into the hand Thor laid on her shoulder and neck. The contrast of her was intriguing, the danger and affection at such distinct odds.

With another roar of fire, The Iron Man left them and Sif found herself standing with the smaller of the three remaining men, noting more closely the complicated-looking bow with the accompanying arrows peering over his shoulder. Interesting. Not a weapon she had been expecting to still be in use here.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye," he said brusquely, though with easy politeness. "Welcome to the Avengers Tower."

Steve and Natasha allowed themselves, still somewhat reluctantly, to be herded back they way they'd come by Thor. It was abundantly clear that they remained torn between alarm and trust. Clint gestured gallantly to Sif that they should follow, falling in behind her, bow relaxed at his side, though she was not fooled for a moment that the weapon could become a threat in an instant.

The stairwell was utilitarian and words echoed about the close space. 

"Everyone has been well?"

It was disconcerting to hear Thor's voice so… deferential. As though he too were disconcerted by the nervous standoffishness of his loved ones.

"Yeah, we're okay," Steve spoke up as he pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairwell. "Glad you made it back in time for Christmas."

Natasha melted off to the side and Sif was distracted by a feminine squeal of delight as Jane appeared to pounce on Thor. Laughing with delight, he drank up the enthusiastic greeting, gripping her close and returning the kisses.

"I have missed you greatly, my dearest."

"Me too."

"Get a room," Tony finally groused after giving them a few long moments and punched Thor in the shoulder. Faintly embarrassed, Jane finally climbed down and startled when she noticed the other Asgardian warrior standing there.

"Lady Sif! What an unexpected pleasure." All polite warmth now, Jane stepped over to gesture the larger woman deeper into the tower. "You're just in time for the start of our most prestigious holiday." Grabbing Thor's hand, she walked by Sif's side.

"Yes, Thor was most adamant that he be home for your Christmas."

Not unlike many of the oldest winter solstice festivals from around the Nine Realms, there were many themes amidst the decorations that Sif was familiar with. The white of snow and the darkly green, conical trees so common on so many worlds, the flicker of flame to keep away the darkness of winter. Seeing that Sif was in good hands, Thor turned to Steve and Natasha, who still hung back indecisively. A glance at Jane earned him a nod and a loving grin that was permission enough to tend to the rest of their dynamic of four.

Without a word, Thor stepped away and approached the other couple who had intersected his love life. For a moment, he merely flickered his eyes from Natasha's green-gray gaze, as mercurial as seawater, and the bright blue of Steve's open stare. Of a like mind, they hesitated before accepting his quiet gesture to the empty hallway. Only then did the three of them begin to relax, Thor speaking quietly.

"I have missed you both."

To most, Natasha's impassive expression never shifted, even as Steve anxiously looked between his two lovers. It was the assassin who was the lynchpin here, her trust a fragile thing. Then it clicked and Thor's face cleared.

"I apologize for Sif's presence causing you distress, my dear ones."

After another long moment, Natasha relented with an expressive twist of her mouth that was as much annoyance as affection and she stepped in close so the men could sandwich her between them.

"We missed you too," she said quietly and her words were followed up by Steve's, even more quietly.

"I suppose it was only a matter of time before an outsider would know about us, huh?"

"Indeed. Sif has been both curious and skeptical of my stories of you, all of you."

Natasha made a hum of acknowledgement, rubbing her hands over Thor's hipbones at the trailing edge of his armor. "You are no fun at all to cuddle in this damn getup. Let's go be good hosts and we'll talk more later, agreed?"

"Agreed," both men said in unison and willingly followed her back to the others.

"There will need to be a means of communication between here and Asgard of a non emergency nature as soon as it can be managed. An oversight on my part," Thor was saying as the rejoined the others and Tony immediately responded.

"Yeah, let's do that. No more surprise drills to nearly wreck Christmas."

"Drills are never a bad thing," Steve sassed primly and there was a ripple of amusement as Tony rolled his eyes.

"They are when you've been at the eggnog since noon."

"Not me, you wino."

"No, not you, smartass. The royal we."

Amidst their normal bantering, the group slowly returned to their interrupted festivities which included much alcohol and a truly incomprehensible two dimensional media involving a child not believing in someone named Santa Claus. Unperturbed by the nonsense, Sif contented herself in nursing a surprisingly decent ale and observing the group. Like any group of closely knit warriors, they were tactile, sometimes to the point where it was difficult to tell who was paired with who. Natasha curled up atop Thor, her gaze heavy on Sif, though when the larger woman would look over, the green eyes were ever elsewhere. Jane hugged Thor's arm while Steve sat at her other side, to tense to be comfortable, his eyes restless. Clint amused himself by poking the man in the ribs with bare toes and Tony quietly egged him on. 

There was a pause in the quiet festivities when they were joined by a boisterous Darcy, happy to see Sif again, who was with a willowy redhead and a scruffy, tired-looking man with a great weight on his mind and soul. This would be the one Thor called 'The Hulk' then, as unassuming in one form as he was overpowering in the other. Sif had hopes to see that before returning home. As she had been ensconced in her own comfortable chair as the outsider in the crowd-- once introduced to Pepper and Bruce-- could continue to watch the others. Pepper draped herself along Tony's side to exchange affections and seemed completely oblivious of Clint's head resting against her hip while Bruce slid under the sprawling man's feet, thigh to thigh with Steve. Darcy imperiously flopped over Thor's legs where they were held aloft by a mechanism in the couch, half intertwined with Natasha.

Difficult indeed to determine exactly the relationships in the room.

Dinner was an understated affair, a casual experience of fine cuisine enjoyed with relish by all parties. Sif said little, soaking up the noise and banter of the group, their stories and jokes and laughter. 

Yet, Steve and Natasha remained subtly tense. Oh, Natasha did nothing so vulgar as bristle in the manner of some unkempt feline, but her cool, calm regard was enough to keep Sif's instincts heightened. Steve was friendly enough, but there were lines of tension all over him and he kept his equilibrium maintained by remaining stiffly formal with Sif, almost uncomfortably so. 

As time passed, Sif barely refrained from rolling her eyes. It was obvious that Thor needed to go soothe his newer lovers, even as the group's festivities continued. Jane was relaxed against Thor's side, but her eye kept sidling over, clearly concerned for the others of her pseudo-married line. Thankfully, she had no problems bossing about her superheroes should the need arise and jumped up to approach Sif where she enjoyed the local delicacy of hot chocolate.

"There are plenty of rooms here, if you don't want to return to Asgard yet. Might I escort you to one?"

Recognizing a cue when she was given one, Sif stood with an acknowledging nod. "That would be welcome, Jane, thank you. I remain curious about your holiday tomorrow."

"Good, we can do that. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Is there a guest room available for the Lady Sif?"

"Yes ma'am. If you would proceed to room 18 on the 76th floor."

Waving Thor off, Jane led Sif to an elevator that took them to a quiet hallway.

"I'm glad you've come to visit," the small scientist spoke lowly. "He misses home and Christmas is a time for family."

The comment warmed Sif, despite herself, and gave her a glimpse of the depths Thor saw in this tiny, frail female. Having little time to make observations of her own during The Destroyer's attack and the fallout left behind, Sif was pleased by the insight.

"Despite many of us not understanding his choices, this place has become home to him as well. Thank you for your hospitality."

At a door that clicked open automatically, Jane smiled at Sif and gestured her within. "You're welcome. The festivities might begin at an early hour, depending on who might be feeling childlike in the morning. But don't feel pressured. There will be food and movies and merriment and presents. Not entirely unlike tonight. Sleep well."

"You as well."

It was a nice enough space, even as it was very plain outside of some wooden accents and static, two-dimensional paintings. Ah well, as accommodations for an unexpected guest went, Sif could not fault it too heavily. Though, she could foresee a problem. As though conjured by her thoughts, Jarvis spoke up in his invisible way.

( **AUTHOR’S NOTE** : _Originally, this conversation with Sif and Jarvis was far snarkier and made Sif a bit of a bitch. When I wrote the scenes before it, she was far more mellow, so I retooled appropriately._ )

"If I may inquire, Lady Sif, is there anything that I may provide for your comfort?"

"Yes. Are there no servants to assist a visiting royal personage? Had I known I would be living in battlefield conditions, I would have garbed myself accordingly."

The instant the irritated words left her mouth, Sif felt badly, though Jarvis' unruffled reply reassured her.

"If I understand correctly, you require assistance with your apparel?"

Suddenly, it occurred to Sif that once again, she had misread the situation. "How does Mister Stark remove his armor?"

"By mechanical means, created by his own hands."

"Not your help?"

"Not as you may be thinking, Lady Sif. While I am an extremely sophisticated construct, particularly for this world, I have no corporeal body such as yourself. Instead I am essentially a mind that inhabits all of Mister Stark's technology."

"You are a familiar then."

"As I understand magic and technology are similar if not the same in Asgard, that is not an inaccurate statement."

Sighing, Sif sank to the comfortable bed and rested her face in her hands. "I do believe, Jarvis, that I would have benefitted myself, my liege and Asgard to have paid closer attention to his tales of this world."

There was a distinct edge of amused fondness in Jarvis' voice when he spoke again. "You will find that they are good people, for all their chaos. May I offer the assistance of one of Mister Stark's robot companions? They are not sophisticated, but carry no judgment to their tasks."

It was a very discrete solution, saving her any social embarrassment, to which Sif was grateful. The robot that appeared at her door seemed little more than a clumsy, oversized child's toy, but its single odd grasper hand was successful in removing the bindings a maidservant would have normally attended to. It traded places with another, even odder contraption bearing a large basket it handed over and both retreated to leave the visitor in quiet once more.

"You are a very adept caretaker, Jarvis," Sif complimented with a smile as she explored the clothing, toiletries, bathing clothes and even a box of hearty snacks.

"Thank you, Lady Sif. The tower is well stocked for the variety of people who live and work here. Accommodating one more is simple enough once needs are ascertained. Is there anything else you require?"

"I believe you have anticipated me well, good sir."

"Excellent. Should you need anything, simply ask."

"I shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final prompt of the Smut69 Table, lucky number 13- Thrust. I'm tickled to pieces that I completed the challenge and even more delighted that I got this fun 4some out of it!

"I told him to wait for you," Natasha groaned, the stutter in her voice harsh. No shock there as she lay pinned by Thor's great weight, arms trapped above her head, their pelvises moving in sync. The big man's grin was feral, echoed by Steve sprawled out nearby, content with stoking any skin nearby, including his own.

Chuckling, Jane waved the apology away with a negligent hand. "You ruffians feel free to take the edge off. I'll be in momentarily."

Reassured, Natasha canted her hips to adjust the thrust of Thor's heavy cock leaving her burning and breathless with the heat. His mouth roughed up the side of her neck, worrying the vulnerable pulse point while Steve leaned in to claim her open mouth, kissing away her ragged breath. The dispassionate part of her, melted to a fraction of itself by the life she led now, marveled at the lack of control, her voice broken, skin slicked with sweat. That part of her was both impressed and horrified by the vulnerability. The rest of her was completely caught up in the focused, overwhelming attention of the big men of her pack, her body small and needy among them.

The orgasm snuck up on her, Steve pulling back a fraction to save a bite to the tongue, Nat's jaw clenching in a harsh hiss as the waves of pleasure overtook her. Thor loved the powerful grip of her legs around his hips, the strength hidden in her harmless-looking frame and he changed the angle of his thrusting, determined to follow her into pleasure.

Stripped and cleaned up, Jane lingered in the doorway, smiling as Natasha's crushing grip around Thor's fine ass began to relax and he rolled to his side so that both men could sandwich her between them for cuddling.

"This is much better," Jane sighed happily and draped herself over Thor's side to join the cuddle, kissing him and stroking a small hand over her other lovers. "We missed you."

"The longing was mutual, I assure you, my love. I fear all of Asgard has grown weary of my tales of all of you and the others."

"And curious," she giggled and licked the tip of his nose. "It's sweet and a bit weird that Sif followed you here."

"There is no ulterior motive that I am aware of, save the curiosity and concern of my oldest friend."

"No unrequited there?"

There was still a vulnerable note in Steve's voice and Thor curled the arm beneath Natasha to squeeze him closer. "As much as my father has wished otherwise, no. My heart lies here."

They all liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

Too early for the sexual shenanigans last night, Steve woke and slipped quietly from the huge bed. No one stirred outside of one sleepy green eye and a matching blue peeling open only long enough to acknowledge his movements. That was normal, a warrior's need to keep track of what was going on in their surroundings, but they rarely did more than acknowledge his moving around. Before Steve had slipped into sweats, they were sound asleep once more.

Old-fashioned hard work soothed Steve. No fancy sports equipment or machines to test himself against unless he was left no other choice. He liked to run and hit punching bags or time himself how quickly he could climb the tower's echoing stairwells. Today, he wanted to soak up the Christmas ambiance of his city and took to the streets, the hood of his sweatshirt flipped up around his head. So much had changed since his time, though he had grown accustomed to modern New York. And so much had changed since last Christmas, the city still reeling from the alien invasion that had leveled so much of it. Never let it be said that New Yorkers weren't a stubborn bunch and the city had been rebuilt astonishingly fast and with exactly the attitude one would expect. Antiques both real and reproduced stood shoulder to shoulder with gleaming modernism and everywhere the hard bits and pieces of the aliens had been worked into the urban landscape. The stuff was too big and too hard to chop up, so they'd made use of it.

Even in the darkness of early morning, the Big Apple pulsed and seethed, the streets congesting quickly as family and friends gravitated together, so Steve rerouted himself towards Central Park. There, he could weave amidst the trees and sprint across the open lawns to his heart's content, ignoring his cold, wet feet. The snow, even chewed up by many trampling feet, held a magical quality in the sculpted and wild space, the towering buildings seeming to hold up the leaden sky.

Only once the sun fully brightened the heavy skies as best it could-- and his stomach snarled and whined plaintively-- did Steve head for home. From the peacefulness of Central Park to the dirty chaos of the city streets to the sterility of the tower, Steve ran as fast as he was able. There was no one in the lobby, the space quiet and dark after Jarvis let him through the great revolving doors. Good. Everyone should have a chance to be with their loved ones on this day. Forgoing the stairs for the sake of time, Steve stripped hoodie and shirt to mop himself off with the icy sheen of water on the warm flannel. The rooms he shared with his lovers was echoingly empty, so he hurried up, knowing where they were.

Clean and dressed comfortably, Steve was greeted by a wave of pleasant noise in the common room, attention falling on him.

"Steve-o!" Tony crowed. "About damn time! Bruce left you a plate in the warmer so grab it and park your ass with Nat. As Thor has the most interesting looking gifts and he's older than dirt, he's let himself get volunteered to play Santa. Even I didn't ask about the collar and leash."

It took real effort for Steve not to choke on his coffee and he squeaked, "what?"

"You don't get to critique, Rodgers," Natasha sassed from the couch where she lounged with Jane, her grin wickedly smug. "Because you ruined all of my carefully crafted shenanigans about Evil Santa and his Slave Elves!"

Sure enough, a smirking Thor was wearing an honest-to-Abe spiked dog collar with a short leash trailing from it. The strange object was hilarious against the paper-thin white tank top and the bright red Santa hat that matched his sweatpants. Steve knew better than to ask and wisely decided that playing along was safer.

Heaving with a positively canine sigh of long-suffering weariness-- liberally dosed with amusement-- Steve cast his gaze to the ceiling as though begging the heavens for patience. "Yes, darling, because watching Thor pummel one of those poor fools ringing their little bells for holiday donations would have been hilarious."

Even Natasha dissolved into laughter, kissing a smugly smirking Steve when he strode over to join her. Thor choked down his laughter to a look that was almost prissy; it looked comical with the kinky jewelry.

"I would not have 'pummeled' him… Much."

The gaiety was deafening and Thor nearly collapsed onto the arm of the oversized stuffed chair held his lovers, wracked with laughter. Steve leaned against him, at ease beneath the big hand that came to rest on the back of his neck. Clearly hungry, he attacked his breakfast, ignoring the women filching choice bits from his oversized selection. It was the easiest the foursome had been since Sif had arrived and she watched them in quiet fascination.

"Though I am beginning to question your claims of taking me to visit this 'Whoville'."

Clint had to slap Tony as heavily on the back as Thor did Steve as both men nearly choked in reaction, the sound lost amid the roar of merriment.

They laughed so much, Sif marveled to herself. She had expected an awkward, wounded group of misfits having forged bonds only in the desperation of battle. But this jovial gathering would be the envy of any warrior fellowship in the Nine Realms. 

Earth's Greatest Defenders indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's silly gift tag for Jane at the very end of this chapter really spawned this entire fic! <3

Despite the enticing promise of the heap of brightly colored gifts beneath the heavily decorated tree, the group lazed about drinking coffee and nibbling at sweet rolls while Steve quieted his high metabolism. He winced at the belch that finally escaped him, accepting the playful slap on a knee and Jane's admonishing, "pig!"

Taking that as his cue, Thor jumped up and went to the tree to gather up the soft packages of spectacular Asgardian fabrics.

"I still can't believe we have Bondage Santa," Tony mockingly groused and Pepper grinned.

"At least he's very easy on the eyes."

Thor preened like a cockerel to encourage the humor rippling through the group and handed Pepper's gift over with a deep bow. "For the lovely mistress of the house."

"Good boy, thank you."

The Asgardians may not have understood why the comment was so funny, but the humans certainly did. Well, sans poor Steve of course, but he got the gist of it. The bundle was a rich burgundy trimmed in champagne, a paler echo of the second bundle of red and gold that Thor handed to Tony.

"Yeah, less flash and more class, that one is definitely all you, Pep."

Grinning warmly at her boyfriend, Pepper turned the happy expression to the gift giver. "This is gorgeous fabric, Thor. That as well as a gift inside? You'll spoil us!"

"A worthwhile task."

The fabrics echoed the clothing within, a combination of utilitarian and ornamentation so typical of the long-lived race. Bruce fingered the deeply purple fabric that shimmered like starry skies, trimmed in a rich, lovely green that contained a pair of stretchy short pants in addition to his own set of low-key Asgardian finery.

"To keep you clothed, no matter your form," Thor explained. "They are far stronger than they appear."

Bruce was quietly effusive in his thanks, as was Clint over his package containing an elaborately stitched vest trimmed in feather shapes shimmering in many jewel tones that was armored mate to his sober ensemble. When Darcy got her hands on the deeply blue fabric traced with white electric fire trimmed in the hot yellow of the desert they met in, she squealed like a child over the elaborately feminine robes within.

"You are welcome, little sister," Thor chuckled into her hug. "There is little ornamentation with any of the garb I have gifted, for that is such a personal thing. When one day we may all visit my homeworld, I will decorate you all as honored guests."

"Awesome presents, a smiling boss-lady and promises of future jewelry. You the man, Big Guy!"

Steve happily fingered the rich, discrete hues of his familiar red, white and blue, the stars and stripes rendered in Asgardian fabric on both the wrapping and snug tunic within. It was surprisingly classy and far more low key than what he wore into battle. Tony's tunic was not entirely different and they exchanged grins and thanked Thor with enthusiasm. Upon the biggest man's urging, they hunted further into the folds of the fabric wrapping, Steve coming up with two odd looking strips of dark material.

"For when the straps upon your shield one day fail, dear one."

Steve looked downright misty over that. 

Tony eyed the roll of leather tightly bound with a red cord with wary curiosity. It turned out to be lined in pockets, each with a pencil-like microtool with a seeming endless array of tips from flathead screwdrivers to hooks, the handhold parts of the tools etched in proper Asgard finery.

"How…?"

For once, he was speechless, looking up at Thor who smiled with fond indulgence. "When I enquired of Jarvis what I may gift for you-- no easy feat, my friend-- he informed me of the frequency in which these types of tools fail you. The artificers of my world were pleased with the challenge and the end result."

"Damn, Thor, I… I don't know what to say. Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Clint deflected attention away from Tony with a teasing comment. "What no goodies for your womenfolk? You're going to be in big trouble."

"Oh, we got our gifts last night," Nat sassed and Jane's slow smile spoke volumes.

"No, there's one more," Bruce pointed out the small bundle of a red so dark it was nearly black, lightening in color near the wisps of electric fire traced through the fabric.

Startled, Natasha sat up from her relaxed slouch, curious and self-conscious as Darcy leaned over to retrieve the package and hand it over to be pulled open. 

"It's empty," Natasha commented in confusion and Thor went to her.

"It is not. Merely difficult to see."

Her expression was a riot as she scraped her hand over the wrinkled fabric and nearly recoiled. Sure enough, something wispy and nearly translucent dangled from her hand. "What is it?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." 

Snapping the ghostly thing in his big hands, the group could see it was something vaguely shirt-shaped. Grinning widely, Thor stepped away and nodded at Natasha.

"If you would fire a few bullets at it, dear one?"

Skeptical, but game, Natasha pulled a tiny pistol from seemingly nowhere and everyone else winced from the sharp retort of the thing firing. The flimsy material bucked and danced, filmy as spider silk until the bullets impacted and it momentarily turned dark and as rigid as stone near the impact site. Four bullets fell to the carpet, smashed flat.

The whole of the humans were stunned silent.

Sif was impressed by the gift as she knew the material was incredibly hard to make and was a rarity for that. Looking positively gleeful, Natasha leapt over the couch in a flying hug that very nearly rocked Thor back on his heels. Anyone else, possibly even Steve, would have been flattened by the hit. It was that bold, rough move that gave Sif her first clue that it was not Steve that was Thor's most physical playmate, but this unassumingly small woman. Again, her opinions shifted and warmed towards the whole lot of them.

"You brought the Widow alien, super high-tech, impact-sensitive, armored, peek-a-boo lingerie?" Tony marveled, his equilibrium restored. "Damn, you're good."

Chuckling into Natasha's kiss, Thor gave her a squeeze to get to her let up and she happily crawled up onto his shoulder to admire her gift.

"I have brought similar items for all of you."

"Have you," Tony flirted and lunged over to the tree to find his own. "Well, you can be my sugar daddy any time!"

From Tony and Pepper were boxes of exotic chocolate truffles so fancy, that the wooden boxes they came in were simply marked with a gold-embossed curlicue and lined in deeply gray silk. Sif was startled by her own small box, Pepper smiling warmly. "From my personal stash." 

Steve had cleaned up some of his drawings, the subject matter ranging from cityscapes to caricatures to a truly insightful portrait of Bruce, of all people, and the shades of the many men he was. Each was carefully and personally framed, Natasha's contribution. Clint had made tiny little jewelry-like ornaments from tiny feathers in a wild variety of hues and patterns. They looked like a cross between fishing lures and miniature arrows. Natasha and Tony in particular were delighted with them, stroking the soft little feathers like cats.

Darcy's clear nervousness over the collection of brightly knit hats she'd carefully wrapped was quickly proved unfounded as the recipients enjoyed them. Thor was particularly fond of the earflaps on his, not concerned in the slightest that he looked ridiculous with the twin ties dangling down his chest.

"See, I did the theme of the elements for you guys. No, not the periodic table, you nerds; air, earth, water and fire. See, Jane's air because she's cerebral and thinky and all that, and Steve gets to be earth, 'cause he's steady and reliable and y'all can't live without him."

"And makes an excellent jumping off point," Natasha added with a grin.

"And you're water, because it's mercurial and powerful and dangerous and can take the shape of anything it's poured into and Thor gets to be fire, because, well, duh."

Even Natasha wore hers after that, despite the bear-like ears poking up above the yarn. Jane sheepishly admitted to having completely forgotten about gifts until Darcy not only reminded her, but helped bail her out.

"As usual," Darcy sassed with a grin and accepted the shove from dainty toes.

"You and I both know I can't function right without you, smartass."

The gift certificates ranged from a weekend trip for Bruce to some Washington State hot springs to a promise of a comfort food dinner for Tony and Pepper. Again, there was nothing for the rest of the pack, but a chorus of sly smiles when it was pointed out.

That left the stack of neatly wrapped boxes tucked off to one side as demurely as their quiet master. They were all fairly large and flat, save one brute that looked as though if could contain a middling-sized appliance.

"May I?" Thor asked with a encompassing gesture and Bruce grinned and nodded. Everyone was curious at his quiet glee. "Go ahead and get us started, Thor."

So everyone patiently waited, curious about the various rattling sounds that came from within the boxes, Darcy shaking hers like a curious child. "You've got me curious as hell, Doctor B!"

The large box made Thor blink. "It is heavy. Notably so. For you, Jane."

Whatever it was, it was full of something small and loose that made the most peculiar rattle-shush-clink sounds. Darcy rocked the box with enthusiasm until Jane smacked her with accurate toes again. "My gift!"

"But I'm cuuuuuuuuuuurious!"

While they bantered, Thor tore away the colorful paper and eyed the wooden box within. "Scrabble?"

"It's a word game," Bruce explained easily. "You take wooden tiles with letters on them and build words for points. I figured the All-speak would make you amazing at it."

Sif joined Thor in his laughter. Each of them had a similar wooden box, varying in shape and size and each containing a classic board game. Clue for Pepper, because she she's brilliant and had to keep track of the rest of their shenanigans, Bruce explained and his grin deepened when she kissed his cheek. Tony loved-- but whined about-- his copy of Pictionary because Bruce teased him about getting incoherent when he was wound up. Operation was a big hit with Darcy and she gleefully went for the little plastic innards of the poor, cartoon figure that starred in the game. Natasha laughed over Monopoly and clutched it to her with a wet raspberry when Tony made grabby hands at her.

"But that one should be mine!"

Steve loved his classy chess set that also included checkers and Clint laughed himself silly over the children's game of Tic-Tac-Toss. Then they all looked expectantly at Jane, who was attempting to stare Bruce down. They'd become good friends working together in the tower, more accessible in personality than Tony was most of the time. Their expertise even intersected sometimes, making them valuable to one another. Because of that, everyone subconsciously had high hopes for the big, heavy box.

It did not disappoint.

Beneath the bright snowflake paper was a white box, ringed with a wide blue stripe and heavy block lettering reading, 'Big Ass Box of Lego'. Childishly delighted, Jane attacked the thick tape. "Is this really all legos? I've always wanted a whole mess of legos!"

"I know," Bruce's voice was warm with pleasure at her reaction. "I was listening. Besides, now you can build 3D diagrams for Tony when he's being obtuse."

A knife had appeared in Natasha's hand-- again, no one had a clue where she'd been hiding the thing-- and Jane accepted it with barely a glance.

"Hardy-har, Banner," Tony sassed back and the group laughed at them. Jane's giggling paused when she opened the box's flaps to marvel at the sea of colorful plastic, but pulled out an oversized gift tag instead. After a moment, she collapsed into a cackling mess and Bruce beamed. Curious, Darcy picked the tag up and read it out loud.

"No pre-bought theme here, because Jane BUILDS HER OWN SHIT THANK YOU VERY MUCH."

It was the perfect finale to the gift giving.


	5. Chapter 5

After that, the group fell to socializing and playing with their new toys. Steve set up the chess set, but was distracted like everyone else when Thor dumped out the mountain of Lego onto a bedsheet he'd run off for. There were bricks of all shapes and sizes in a rainbow of colors, the classic little figures, boat hulls and dragons and train noses and dozens of other odds and ends.

"Where on earth did you find it all?" Pepper marveled and Bruce chuckled.

"Ebay. Jarvis was a big help with that."

"You're welcome, Doctor Banner."

"Thank you, Jarvis!"

"You are welcome as well, Doctor Foster. As each shipment arrived, Doctor Banner had them scrubbed with soap and a light solution of water with bleach to ensure they are sanitary."

"Excellent! I think I like even better that all of this is second-hand."

Bruce just smiled wider.

"These are neat," Steve remarked as he sprawled out next to Jane to rifle the colorful pile. "Really clever. I can see why you like them."

For a moment Jane looked at him oddly and then smacked her forehead. "1945. I forget sometimes because you're just Steve to me. Of course you've never played with these before."

Rather than look wounded about the reminder of his lost past, Steve was pleased to be 'just Steve' for his packmate, smiling warmly as she distractedly smootched him and then prattled on about how they would normally come in themed sets and how popular they had been for decades. Jarvis filled in the blanks, including gently informing them that there was no plural for Lego.

Darcy vanished for a bit and came back in her Asgardian finery to preen under the applause and attention, which included a bear hug from the Thunder god. Clint's feathery gift hung from a hair clasp over her left ear and he was clearly tickled about it. Natasha chattered with Pepper and Bruce while Tony finagled the Asgardians and Clint to sprawl out on their bellies with him and give Scrabble a shot.

"Is your Christmas always about groupings of gifts in a similar theme?" Sif asked, genuinely curious as she studied her lettered tiles. 

"No, not really," Tony mused and paused to think of a more definitive answer. "It seems like it's a good way for us to get to know each other through thinking about what the others might like. See, we're still pretty new to one another, so it's not a surprise that the gifts this year are half generic and half personalized." Not looking at the others, he fiddled with his own game pieces and spoke quietly. "Besides, all of us have pretty screwed up backgrounds and families, so this is all new. And welcome."

Sif was truly beginning to understand the basics of these strange folk. Lonely and wounded, they had found one another and a purpose. Any warrior understood that. Thor laughed uproariously at a kittenish Darcy who had parked herself on his ass to hold court and the rest of his love pack smiled briefly at him before returning to their games and conversations. Clint set down tiles spelling out 'prepared' while Tony gasped in mock outrage at the score and Bruce gestured wildly in an excess of emotion rare for him, making the red heads chuckle. 

The sense of contentment lingered through the day. Lunch was a sumptuous affair with much talking and a bent towards tale-telling as encouraged by the two Asgardians. Sif had ceased being surprised that she felt right at home in the group, despite the very obvious differences in cultures. She was very careful in approaching Steve to talk with, understanding that she had upset them with her presence and the exposure had made he and Natasha feel jumpy. Luckily for her, he had been willing enough to talk about the shield, retrieving it so that she could honestly admire. It had a heft to it without being heavy enough to be awkward and rang with a distinctive sound when hit. Once he had relaxed, the assassin had ceased her glaring, though Sif felt it prudent to keep her distance. To her gratification, Natasha climbed all over Steve once he stepped away and there was more simple adoration in her kisses than marking her territory. Sif admired her fierceness, ever moreso because of how physically non-intimidating she was.

After eating and more of the customary horsing around, Tony badgered everyone into warm clothes and down to the garage where they piled into a stretch limo to wander the snowy, excited city like tourists. Despite the traffic, it was fun, the highlights being saving a mugging victim and putting the fear of The Avengers in the perpetrator then watching the city darken to sunset and then darkness. The electric lights were more spectacular than ever as they crawled their way back to the tower. The togetherness had been a wonderful holiday, but the various subunits of the team were ready for some privacy, Pepper with her head on Tony's shoulder where he lazily manned the steering wheel, the foursome, still social but distracted with one another, Sif's flirting with Clint all day, though she was clearly intrigued by Bruce as well.

Yet, they still trekked up to the common room as one entity, quieter now than when they left, mellowed with the closing of the day. No one objected when Tony headed for the fridge and pulled out a bottle of champagne to expertly manage the cork. The two assassins procured fluted glasses in short order and the group stood in a loose circle with their drinks.

"To team," Tony offered quietly.

"Even the ones not in funny costumes," Steve added and raised his glass specifically to Pepper, Darcy and Jane, who smiled. "And to friends. I for one will always be grateful to have been thrown in with all of you."

They all murmured and sipped, but there was something yet left unsaid, and no one was more surprised than she when Natasha spoke up softly. 

"To family."

And there was no better way to end Christmas than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO BE CONTINUED!
> 
> Stay tuned for New Years Eve...

**Author's Note:**

> My usual highlights of the hilarious IMs that set these events in motion.  
> [21:28] Me: i need a fun Xmas idea to write, particularly for my OT4  
> [21:29] The Enabler: Well, I was helping someone out with that the other day but it turned bad lol-- Something about Santa and all his slave elves :P  
> [21:29] Me: BAHAHAHAHAHA  
> [21:29] The Enabler: Or the Grinch and the true story of what happened in Whoville  
> [21:29] Me: OMG, i so need Nat to be yanking Thor's chain with that image  
> [21:29] The Enabler: *Cracks up* That would be funny!  
> [21:30] Me: goes with the deadpan convo about vegetables as marital aids  
> [21:30] The Enabler: *Laughs*  
> [21:30] Me: though she wouldn't get away with that one for long-- he's too smart
> 
> [21:49] Me: get on your thinking caps, Muses!  
> [21:50] The Enabler: *Is now picturing each muse with a bright, coned hat :P*  
> [21:50] Me: a Xmas present from Darcy no doubt  
> [21:51] The Enabler: *Giggles*


End file.
